Why Must The Good Die Young...?
Zar continuously tapped a pencil against the side of his head, he needed a new story, and he needed one fast, the deadline was approaching, and he still had nothing. Then he remembered the rumors he had heard, about a new weapon...a weapon to be used in times of war and conquest...He decided to go to the Tallest to find out. "Zar?" Zar turned around, and saw a teal-eyed Irken girl, smiling at him, he had forgotten he had invited her to come over. "Verity! Hello!" Zar said, hopping up from his seat and giving his beloved girlfriend a hug. Verity blushed and hugged him back, "Where are you going?" She asked. "Oh, I was going to go talk with the Almighty Tallest to confirm or disprove this weapon rumor going around," he replied. "Alright then, hurry back, I love you," Verity said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Zar smiled an nodded, "I love you too," he said, and with that, he walked out the door. ***** "I can't believe it...that's what the weapon is..." Zar said to himself, on his way home, "A virus...to be released on some test subjects within the hour..." when the Tallest had said that, they said 'test subjects' like "test subjects", as if they were hiding something...but, he hadn't noticed. The virus was a dark shade of pink, and it could travel through the air, it was almost like the disease itself was alive. But he knew that just couldn't be possible. He couldn't wait to tell Verity! With that thought in his mind, he ran home, a large grin plastered on his face. ***** "Verity! I'm back! I've got a story too!" Zar shouted, bursting through the door. The Irken female jumped, and whirled around, "Oh! You do? That's just wonderful, Zar!" Verity said, hugging him. "I can't wait to write it!" Zar said, kissing her forehead and running to his desk. "What did you find out, anyway?" Verity asked, sitting on the edge of his desk. He began to tell her every detail of what he had learned. Verity's eye widened in astonishment, "Wow...a virus...as a weapon...I wonder if it'll work..." she asked. Zar shrugged, "I don't know, but it makes for the perfect headline!" Verity made no response, her eyes were fixated on the window, and her antennae twitched, something was wrong... "Verity?" Zar asked, looking up, "Verity what's-?" he froze as well, he could hear a sound...a strange sound...a...buzzing...of some kind... Then a shriek came from the home next door, the whole family ran out of the building as fast as they could. Then they saw it, a large cloud of pink, it was it...it was the virus... All of a sudden, he knew what the Tallest were hiding...when they said "test subject"...he meant them. The diesease swarmed all around the family, the children cried, the mother screamed, the father tried to swat it away, but to no avail...The mother dropped, the baby she was cradling fell with her...both had been killed... The father cried out and quickly pushed his last remaining children out of the cloud of pink, and then he too, dropped to the ground. The virus seemed to have been satisfied, and moved away from the children...and then...right towards, Zar's window... It seeped through the window and then it was in the house, it sat still for a moment, and then it moved, fast as a lightning strike, right towards Verity. "Verity get down!" Zar shouted, jumping up, and pulling Verity to the ground with him, but too late...she had inhaled it... Verity lay on the ground, motionless...she wasn't breathing...and her heart began to beat slower... The pink cloud had killed her, and then it left the house...he never saw it again... "No...No...Oh, dear Tall-" he began to say 'Tallest' but stopped short...they were the ones who had done this to her...why should he pray to them to save her? He kneeled beside his beloved Verity, an picked up her quickly paling form. "Verity, wake up...It's gonna be alright, you're gonna be okay...I'm gonna help you, and then...everything will go back to normal..." He whispered, petting her antennae gently, rocking her back and forth. Verity breathed every so quietly, as if she was still attempting to cling to her life, "Z-Zar..." she whispered. "Yes...?" Zar asked, looking down at her, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'll...N-Never forget you...I...L-Love...You..." Verity murmered. Zar cried harder, and kissed her now icy cold lips. Verity kissed him back, as slowly...the lights on her PAK dimmed...and then went out.. Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Stories Category:VAZR (Zar) Category:Invader Gia